One popular form of laundry detergent is the heavy duty laundry liquid. Its popularity is due in part to the convenience of the product form, in particular the ability to apply the detergent readily to soiled areas of the clothes. The popularity of laundry liquids has created a need for more convenient containers for dispensing these products.
Laundry liquid detergents have traditionally been sold in opaque bottles. These bottles have been improved over time to incorporate measuring cups serving as closures, and fitments incorporating drainage mechanisms and pouring spouts. Bottles that are less opaque than those traditionally used have been placed on the market recently. While these bottles are less opaque than those traditionally used, they remain to be cloudy.
The use of bottles having greater clarity can be aesthetically appealing to consumers as the consumer can see the consistency of product, suspended particles if they are present, separation of phases if a dual phase composition is present or other aspects or properties of the laundry liquid product. Transparent bottles may also be appealing to consumers during use as it enables the consumer to ascertain easily how much product remains.
It is of increasing interest, therefore, to develop a transparent bottle that is suitable for holding liquid products such as heavy duty laundry liquid detergent.